Feelings That Remain Unspoken
by xXRaBiDWoLfShAdOw-YZ-1996Xx 2
Summary: AshxMay, Advanceshipping! Ash is on one of his usual adventures, with Brock and Dawn. One day, he gets a message from a Beautifly, supposedly May's. And suprise, she's visiting! What a joyful occasion! Or maybe not? Read to find out!


Heyas

Heyas! This is another short (maybe…I'll see when the reviews come in whether or not to update it) story about Ash and May. Kinda bleak as I did it outta boredom at around like 1am in the morn, so I was still a little groggy, but read it anyway. Recommended for people who like AshxMay pairings. If not, this will seem meaningless, so if you don't like it, don't read it. But enough small talk, so let's GET IT ON!! (LOL, I got that idea from my friend…)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or a house, or a car. If I did have any of the above, my friends would flock around me, as I'm only an 11 year old preteen.

--

It was a pleasant morning in Sinnoh. As usual, at 8:30am in the morning, Ash was training, Brock was cooking breakfast, and Dawn was screeching over her messy hair (Yep, you guessed it, she did this EVERYDAY! Poor Ash and Brock!). Piplup would spray a flurry of bubbles at her, and a few minutes later, her hair would look like it did normally.

Suddenly, Ash felt a sharp sting at the back of his head. He yelped, "Ouch! Who threw that?" Brock said, "It must have been Dawn. She's the only one with a Pokeball in her hand aiming at your head now."

Ash turned to face Dawn, who was indeed aiming at Ash with a Pokeball in her bent hand. She retracted her hand, blushed and giggled, "Oh Ash, you are so cute when you jump like that…WAIT, DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD?!" Brock and Ash stared at Dawn, before laughing, making Dawn blush more. Brock then sniggered, "You…hehehe…sure did…" He then broke into another series of laughs. Pikachu didn't understand what was going on, so he just laughed along, as he knew that his Trainer and best friend would certainly laugh at something that deserves to be laughed at. "Pika Pi Pikachu…" _**Humans have some strange ways of communicating…"**_

Upon looking at Dawn's red face, Ash stopped. Brock then turned to look at him, spilling some of his piping hot stew on Croagunk, who jumped back and threatened Brock with a Poison Jab. However, Brock didn't seem to notice, as he asked, "Hey Ash…why aren't you laughing anymore?" Suddenly, a Beautifly swooped down and dropped a decorated envelope onto Ash's lap, and then it perched itself on a branch... He tore it open, and here's what it said:

_Dear Ashy,_

_I haven't seen you in quite a while…I'm in Sinnoh right now. If you want to know where I am, just follow Beautifly._

_From,_

_May_

_P.S: I know this note is really short, as there isn't a lot of space on decorated mail, but when I see you I'll have lots to tell you!!_

Upon finishing the note, Ash looked up at the Beautifly, who immediately flew down. Dawn snatched the note while Ash was distracted, read it, and threw it to the side. This time she was the one sniggering, and then whispered to Brock, "Hey Brock…Do you know someone called May?"

Brock told her, "Yep. She's the girl that was traveling with us in Hoenn. She also really likes Ash and vice-versa, but they dare not admit it, as Ash thinks that May loves Drew, May's rival, and May thinks that Ash loves Misty. It's really complicated, so you'd better not butt in." He added in a stern voice.

"Jeez…you don't have to get so fierce…"she grumbled as she walked up to Ash and laughed, "Hey Ash…who is this May?"

"She's this…urr…really great girl that I was traveling with in Hoenn…" Ash stammered while blushing as red as a tomato.

"Ooooohhh…looks like you like this girl…right?" She teased. "I don't…wait…what?" Ash stammered.

"Oh come on Ash, I know when a boy has a crush on a girl, you can't hide it from me!" Dawn teased. Ash then stood up, helped Brock pack up, then turned to Beautifly and said, "Lead the way."

--

In the distance, Ash saw a familiar brown-haired girl. "May!" he shouted. "Ash!! You finally came!" cried May. They hugged and looked at each other dreamily. Suddenly, their romantic moment was interrupted by Dawn's hand as it waved in front of them.

"Hellllooooo? It's already 10:30pm! Shouldn't we set up camp here?" She asked. Ash and May stopped hugging and helped them.

After everyone had gone to sleep (at around 1:00am) Ash heard footsteps. He opened his tent, poked his head out and saw May walking. He decided to join her, so he changed into his adventure clothes and sneaked out of the tent. When May saw him, they walked together.

Unbeknownst to them, Pikachu saw them, looked curiously, and then scampered off after them, muttering "Pik pika Pikachu? Pi pika chu…" _**I wonder where Ash and May are going? I bet it's somewhere romantic…"**_ Ash and May found a safe place to talk. They sat down on a log, and started talking about what had happened since the last time they saw each other.

They talked about everything that had happened, like when Ash nearly won Lucian, the final Elite Four Member in Sinnoh, by just one Pokemon.

Ash then blurted out, "May…I know this'll sound weird…but you have a certain sort off," Ash racked his brain to think of a suitable word "_charisma…_I guess…." Without thinking, he closed the gap between him and May and kissed her lightly on the lips. Well, maybe not a kiss. It was more like an inexperienced crashing of lips. May looked surprised, but then she leaned in and kissed ash again, this time more passionately, more lovingly, more…everything. Ash, apparently startled, stooped being nervous and accepted the kiss.

Suddenly, a huge Rayquaza-shaped machine appeared from behind a house, blasting the area around them with a powerful mechanical Hyper Beam. Pikachu jumped out, growling. Ash looked at Pikachu, surprised, and then ordered him to use Thunderbolt.

Pikachu growled again, and fired a powerful thunderbolt at the machine. But, it was barely scratched, as it picked May up and lifted her high into the sky. "Ah ah ah…one move and your precious little girl will fall from the sky…" A voice inside snarled. "Alright, twerp, hand over you Pikachu, or we'll take this girl instead. You're outnumbered, as the whole Team Rocket is in here." A familiar voice said. Ash immediately recognized it as Jessie's.

Ash stared at them in horror, and yelled, "You're not getting any of them!! PIKACHU, THUNDERBOLT" Pikachu jumped up and released a huge bolt of electricity and zapped the robot. May, however, was also hurt, and the machine dropped her on the floor.

Ash ran over, grabbed May with both hands and screamed, "May! MAY! Are you ok??" but to no avail. May was near death, as blood trickled from her wounds. Ash, heartbroken, stared at the ground, as tears streamed from his eyes. He stood up, stared at the Rayquaza robot with utter hatred, and muttered under his breath, "Pikachu…I know we haven't practiced this move yet, but…Volt Tackle."

Pikachu managed to hit the bot with a powerful Volt Tackle, which stunned the robot, giving Ash enough time to carry May back to camp. He alerted Brock and Dawn, who jumped at May's condition, and packed the campsite at double the speed. They then ran off to the nearest Pokemon Center, and sent May for an emergency checkup.

The next day, Ash woke really early and went to see May. When he saw her, she was awake, and when she saw him, she smiled, blushed and said, "Ash…thanks…" Ash, after hearing that, smiled.

That evening, May was discharged. As Brock and Dawn were squabbling over whose hair was spikier (of course, the winner was Brock), Ash and May sat by the seaside, a romantic atmosphere hovering around them like an invisible fly, and started talking.

Suddenly, May looked at Ash in the eye, and muttered, "Ash…thanks for saving me…if you didn't come with me, I don't know what would've happened to me..." "Hey, no sweat!" Ash smiled, as he tried his hardest not to blush. May then nuzzled him affectionately, and Ash put his hand around her, as they enjoyed the beautiful sunset together.

The next day, May left them to return to Hoenn…XD

--

So how was that? Hope it's pretty good, so please review!! :D


End file.
